Velvet's Day in Divy-A
by Velvet1
Summary: (I'm reposting this 'cause ff.n won't let me change the summary on the original one.) Erm... Stupid 'fic where Velvet (me) goes to Hogwarts and.... Read if you have nothing better to do! : )


Velvet's Day in Divy-A

**A/N: I have just realized that this fic is really stupid and draggy. I don't really encourage you to read it. Did you come here for the**

**title? 'Divy-A' is supposed to mean Divination. I screwed this fic totally up. Maybe I'll write the "Div-A" part and post that. Just**

go… do whatever you want! See the horrible reviews! Or, if you're insane (not crazy insane like me, but…too insane to know what's

**good for you insane) read on!**

*** * ***

Velvet, the insane dolphin cliché writer (aka ME!) was writing a cliché. _Hehe, I love clichés! I am just SO crazy! Hehe!_ He reviewed his

cliché to make sure that is was exactly how he wanted it.

'_Draco: -_

_Harry: Shut up before you say anything._

_Draco: -_

_Harry: Hey, if we keep interrupting what Malfoy says, he can't say anything._

_Ron: Good idea._

_Draco: -_

_Hermione: Hah! You can't say anything!_

_Draco: ::getting extremely annoyed and an-_

_Harry: And we won't let the author of this write anything about him._

_Draco: -gr-_

_Ron: He's trying to continue. Come on, stop whatever has to be said about Draco!_

_Draco: -ey-_

_Hermione: I think we're annoying the author._

_Draco: -::_

_Harry: So?_

_Dr-_

_Ron: This is so much fun!_

_-ac-_'

_Hmm…he_ thought, _how to make this more insane and funnier that it already is. Hmm. What the-?_ His computer (yes dolphins CAN

own computers) started to swirl and mist in an odd greenish color. _Cool! I'm going to get some characters for my cliché! Cool! I'm going to_

_have a REAL cliché! Wahoo!_

But instead of having HP characters come out, there was an odd picture of a toad. _What!? A toad!? Is TREVOR going to visit me?! I_

_want HP characters! _

"Ribit," it croaked.

"Stop mocking me, you toad!"

"Ribit, ribit, ribit." _(How can you call me a toad if YOU'RE a dolphin!?)_

"Well I dunno!"

"Rib, ribit, robit, ribert, ribit." _(Than don't do it. My name is Trevor. My master is looking for me.)_

"Really!? Cool! You're Trevor!? Cool!?"

"Ribert, riby, rib, ribit, ribet, ribot, robit, ribert." _(Yes. I am the all knowing Trevor. If you kiss me, I will give you a one-way pass to_

_my master.)_

"Really!? Cool! Hogwarts! Wait a second, kiss you?! I'm a MALE DOLPHIN! NO WAY!!"

"Ribit, ribit, ribit." _(Just kidding. Come with me.)_

"Toads have senses of humor?"

"Ribit, ribit, ribit." _(Of course toads have a sense of humor! Now get over here you dolphin!)_

"How?"

"Ribit, rib, ribit, rib, ribit." _(I don't know. What do people in clichés do?)_

"I dunno. Touch the screen?"

"Ribit, ribit, ribit, ribit". _(Okay, I guess. Touch the screen.)_ **(A/N: I've just realized that this fic just keeps DRAGGING on. I'll**

**hurry up and make him get to Hogwarts. I think that the reason is that I've suddenly lost all my inspiration. It's hard to write**

something when you lose all you inspiration. I think I'm going to stop here. I don't like this 'fic anymore. Maybe I'll write the other

**part write now and post that. Review and tell me that my instinctis right and that this fic is DRAGGY! I think I should stick with the**

**clichés. Please review and tell me that it sucks. I don't care if you flame me. (In fact, DO THAT!!) I wasted a good title! Sob! Oh**

**well. I'll look at your reviews.**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Trevor, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, or Draco Malfoy. Oh yea, Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts, and anything that has to do with Harry Potter doesn't belong to me! Please review. I've also realized

**that this isn't very funny. Oh well. Please review.**

** **

A/N: Another Author's Note! : ) Anyway, why I wrote this a/n in the first place…: Why do you all think that this is a cliché?? It's supposed to be a story! That cliché in there was supposed to be what Velvet (I) wrote. It's not really a part of the story! This isn't supposed to be a cliché! BTW (by the way), do any of you know how to get rid of the dumb white space that comes after the story? If you do, PLEASE tell me! I'm trying everything I can to get rid of it! It's SO annoying! Thanks! See ya later!

~Velvet aka Bluey 


End file.
